


Neptune's Missing Daughter

by BrittanyWilton230



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Female Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyWilton230/pseuds/BrittanyWilton230
Summary: For Salacia time passed without her noticing, she had been in the hotel for years and if it was up her, she would stay there until it turned back into an island. But it would seem the fates wanted to drag her into one war or another, when a Italian girl with no memory comes back into her life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. Prologue

"You've ruined my life! Why did it have to be Neptune!" Mother screamed as Salacia looked up from her sewing, she was fixing her toga. Something had thorn the corner, and she was only glad that the purple border had remained untouched. She only had two togas, and she had to make sure to fix them as soon as they were torn. All Mother could do was scream at her, the last time Salacia had been hit. It had left a mark on her face, the paterfamilias hadn't been pleased that day. Nor would he be pleased if she damaged his property.

That was all she was to him; property.

Salacia had been forced to watch as he whipped her, Mother's back blooming red as the whip landed on her skin, and she tried not to scream in pain.

"Sorry Mother," Salacia told her as she continued sewing, picking up her bedding that Mother had stabbed in her rage. Mother kept muttering about how could she have a child with Neptune.

How it had ruined her and how she had lost face the moment she had been born, Salacia didn't bother looking up from her sewing. Her words weren't anything new, she had heard them for as long as she could remember, and she knew for a fact that Mother would never like her.

"Slave," the paterfamilias said as he entered their room, Salacia keeping her head down as she looked at his feet. She was born into slavery, so she didn't have the right to look at a free man's face. "Demigod."

With wide eyes, Salacia lifted her head and looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't know what Mother didn't tell him about her father, but then, she was always screaming at her about him.

Then again, she had lost face when she had been born. Salacia also knew that Mother's great-grandmother had been Hekate.

"Mother?" Salacia asked as Mother dropped onto the floor, blood staining the stone as she dropped everything in her hands.

"The army is coming to get you child, Sea Princess, that woman had told someone that you were Neptune's child," he told her with cold brown eyes. "Cousin, I would suggest running before you face a fate worse than death."

"Run, I need to run," she whispered to herself pushing herself to feet as he walked out of the room, she took off towards the forest. She had heard about units in the SPQR that were made up of demigods.

Female or male, the Roman Empire didn't care about the gender of a Demigod. Only who their godly parent was, as long as their parent wasn't Minerva or Neptune.

I have to get away, Salacia thought to herself as she dodged trees, there was a cliff nearby she could use if push came to shove. She had seen one of her half-siblings at the market when she was years old, she had been with her mother had the time and all she could do was watch as stones were thrown at him.

She could tell that some of his bruising, scars weren't caused by the stones. Some of the blood on his clothing had been there a few days, a year later, she had learnt that he had been found dead by his hand.

She had prayed that Pluto would be kind to him in the afterlife.

Salacia would suffer his fate, as a female hers could be worse. An arrow would have gone into her ankle had she not lifted her foot. Turning around to see a male with blonde hair and blue eyes.

A child of Apollo, a son of Apollo. Accepted into the army with open arms, praised for their skills in the healing arts.

"You think you're going to get away?" he asked her as she inched closer to the cliff, the wind pulling her hair out the braid she had placed it in that morning.

"I'd sooner die than join the army," she informed him as he inched closer to her. "Sooner die than be trained by someone who sees me as walking bad luck."

"You don't have a choice, Lupin only allows the strong to survive," he growled at her, Salacia just looked at him before closing her eyes and throwing herself backwards. She could hear faint screams as she hit the water, closer than she thought it would be and sink into the water where rocks only grazed her skin.

She knew something was wrong when she took a breath, a breath that was meant to be her last, but she wasn't drowning. Instead, it felt like the sea was moving her and rocking her to sleep.

\--

Coughing, Salacia looked at the blue sky above her and again, something just felt off about the whole situation. She was lying in the water, but she wasn't wet. Her clothing was dry and she didn't know how long she had spent in the water.

"Where am I?" she asked as she pushed herself onto her feet, it was an island and sand was on her toga. Several people were lying on the sand, eyes having a faraway look to them.

She knew that they were only there physically. Walking around the small island, no one approached her, it reminded her of Calypso's island. She didn't know if she could leave this one, but the question was. Did she want to leave?

What did she have left? Nothing, she had nothing left as she ignored the people who were trying to give her strange-looking flowers. Instead, she found a spot where she could be by herself and be allowed to deal with her thoughts.

Sitting down, she put her hands underneath her knees and pulled her legs to her chest as she looked at the water. She was born to a slave, her mother was born into slavery. Thus, she wasn't a Roman citizen, and she had no rights in the eyes of the law.

If she had lived through Lupin's training, they would have teased her with becoming a citizen of Rome. But she did not doubt that she would have ended up like her half-brother, a sword through the heart and scars on her skin.

"There's no way off," Salacia muttered to herself as she glared at anyone who tried walking up to her. She could control water, and she could breathe in the ocean. The thing was, she didn't even know how to swim since no one had taught her. "Might as well stay, stay and not be treated as worse than the dirt beneath their feet."

"Welcome to Lotus Island," a male told her, and when she turned her head, she spotted a Greek soldier was looking at her. He grinned. "The Island where you can never leave, Captain couldn't grab all of us before he left. I don't know how long ago."


	2. Chapter One

Time didn't mean anything to Salacia anymore; hadn't meant anything for a while now, and she didn't know how long she had been ten years old. She had watched the small island turn become a hotel and watched people come in. Rarely did she see them leave, a while ago someone had entered and taken two children with them.

She still didn't give it much thought, Pluto might not have been as respected as Jupiter or Juno, but he was still respected enough that no one tried to kill his children by making them want to take their own lives.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered looking around her, dusting her toga off as she looked back at the book in her hands. She still made her clothing, would spin her yarn and weave it into the fabric.

If she wasn't doing that, then she was training in the pool or reading one of the many of the random books from the library. Salacia had been surprised when purple dyes were made more readily available.

In a much nicer shade than the dyes, she would buy in the markets.

During the years; she had learnt many things. Learnt how to control her abilities, her shape-shifting and control over water. Along with being able to use from abilities that she had gained from her great-great-grandmother.

Being able to control the mist around her and look at people's auras. Her abilities were dangerous, as the staff had learnt when she almost chocked when one of them to death when he had walked up behind her. That was the first time they learnt that they could still die in the hotel since then the hotel staff avoided her like the plague.

It wasn't the only thing she learnt; languages, reading and writing. Cultures, myths and legends. The knowledge she would need, if she decided to leave the hotel and stay alive, such as a monster's weak spot.

Not that she planned on leaving, she had a feeling that she would still be here when the hotel turned back into an island. Not that would happen anytime soon, the cards kept anyone interested in the games and the upgrades caught more people than Salacia thought possible, and she had a few herself.

She didn't know what to do with them.

"Good and bad," Salacia whispered to herself as she put her book in her bag and walked towards the pool room. No one came in here, it was her peaceful spot, everyone else was more interested in that awful loud room. Bright and colourful, Salacia avoided it as the hotel staff avoided her.

It wasn't natural, it wouldn't surprise her if they were one of Mercury's pranks.

She had good and bad days, days that she didn't see the point of leaving her bed; and others where she couldn't stomach staying in her room. The fish talking to her about the ocean and the freedom they once had, before they spoke about a net and being out of the water with no way to breathe.

Salacia wouldn't lie, one of her best memories of the hotel was when she had learnt that the Roman Empire had fallen, had spilt up and was now at war with itself. Then it's copy had fallen, the Holy Roman Empire, Salacia didn't know what the demigod army would have done under Catholic rule.

But she knew that demigods were running around.

It wasn't like Neptune, Apollo or Jupiter could keep it in their togas. Then again, Venus was just as bad as they were. So Salacia wouldn't be surprised if other demigods were running around that weren't Roman or Greek. There were other pantheons around, such as Egyptian, Celtic and Norse, were some of the few she could think of.

"You can come out," Salacia said as she spotted a male hovering outside the pool's door, a sword in his hand. It was a strange one, half of it was bronze and the other half was iron, and she just stared at it. "I know you're there, son of Mercury."

The reason Salacia was still alive was in spite. Spite when she learnt that there were still Roman demigods around, that the Roman Gods were still around as well. Like the ones that had caused her half-brother to kill himself, she had seen his body and had been the one to bury it before the army could do anything to it.

"You will join Lord Kronos' army," he told her as he walked to the pool's edge, a scar on his brow bone that went down to his cheek. He wasn't the first demigod to be in the hotel, there had been a few over the years, they never stayed long.

She never asked, it wasn't her business and so, she stayed out of it.

"I don't join armies, the Roman's learnt that one the hard way when I bolted," Salacia snapped as her hands tightened into fists. "I don't follow strangers or let them tell me what to do."

"Luke."

"Look Son of Mercury -"

"Hermes."

"So you're Greek then."

Luke just looked at her with narrowed eyes, tightening his hand on his weapon's handle. He couldn't hit her, couldn't touch her, since she was standing in the middle of the pool, and he couldn't walk on water. Salacia could, she could also drown him the moment he got into the water.

"Okay, Son of Hermes. I don't have to do a thing, the last person who tried to make me leave didn't live very long, so I would suggest leaving," she told him before she blinked and saw a road splitting in three, with Luke standing before them. "The path you walk isn't a stable one, and sooner or later you will leave the lands of the living. You will leave family behind and you will die before you want to. Keep walking the path you're on boy and that is what is going to happen to you."

"How would you know that Daughter of Poseidon," he growled at her.

"Neptune, and I am a legacy of Hekate; the Goddess of Magic and Crossroads, the one who lights the way for the lost. You're at a crossroad, three roads and three fates," she told him as mist appeared around her ankles. She could make herself disappear from the mortal and godly eye, make them see what they want to see. "One is clearer than the others; one of no returns and broken hearts."

"The Gods will pay for what they did," Luke growled before looking around before the hotel, Salacia could not help him. No one could help, he had chosen his path and chosen his path, it was just a matter of how many people he would drag down with him.

She would not his side, but he didn't know that she had no intentions of joining the other side either, she would not join this war.

"The road has been chosen," Salacia told herself, Hekate's powers had been strong on her mother's side. It made her wonder how said abilities had missed her witch of a mother, or how she had caught Neptune's eye.

Then again, she had a feeling that Neptune's type was breathing and nothing else mattered to him. Not only that, but there had to be a reason her mother had been rejected by her family and left for a slaver to find.

Salacia and her paterfamilias had known more about her mother's family than her mother had. A child being rejected by their paterfamilias was normal or had been normal during her first ten years of life. Not being a citizen was also normal for Ancient Rome, it had been normal, but she was sure there were a few people who would be horrified by her childhood.

How often she had watched other slaves being beaten to a bloody mess, for stealing or something serious. Salacia's paterfamilias didn't hit her a lot, the most he would do to her was using a cane on the back of her knees.

It was a conversation that she didn't want to have, the only reason she knew it was frowned upon was when a woman hit a child and someone screamed at her about child abuse. She also watched the hotel staff give them a biscuit, and then they forgot who the other person was.

"I'm not going to leave my room for the next few years, he looks like someone who doesn't like taking no for an answer," Salacia muttered to herself as she walked into her room that was located on the first floor.

Thankfully, she had a stack of books in her room that had recently appeared in the library and she was sure she had enough to last her awhile. If not, she was sure the hotel staff wouldn't mind getting her some if she stayed in her room.

"He's going to die," she told the fish in her room as she looked at the book stack on her floor and bedside table. The furniture was the only thing that changed in her room, the bed was more comfortable to sleep on, once she had gotten used to the bed.

The walk-in wardrobe had been a strange thing. Along with having more than two sets of clothing, shoes that would be replaced more than once every two years.

"The Gods will pay, that could mean anything. Minor or major, but he plans to kill them, and take over himself," she whispered to herself as she walked towards the window, she could see open fields of grass. "Don't know how he thinks he'd going to do that, don't want to know."

But he brought up Saturn, she reminded herself. No one would look for her, and she was surprised that this Luke thought of trying to force her to join him. But that could mean that he's getting despite for manpower or that he thought she would hate them enough to want them to hone as much as he did.

How he knew that she was still around, she didn't know. She might have talked to some people in the hotel when she got bored. But all of them were still there and walking around as if someone was taking their memories every day like they were lost in a trance they were never going to leave.

It was hard to know if they were still alive or just half-dead. They would forget who she was the next day, but after a few thousand years of it happening, she was well and truly used to it.

"It matters not in the end, I'm not joining this fight," she told herself as she picked up one of her novels, a book about tarot cards and to read them. It might be useful, more so with Hekate's magic, along with being able to annoy some of the priests, nuns and other religious people that have wandered in over the years.

They always reacted wonderfully when she did something they would consider as witchcraft or being from a Pagan faith. They'd forget of course, but that just means if she was bored she could pull some the same pranks over and over again.

In the end, no one was going to remember that it happened.


	3. Chapter Two

The only thing she knew about the war with Saturn was that it failed and Luke was dead, she hadn't seen him since he had barged into the pool room that day. Saturn's plan had failed, his children and grandchildren were still in charge of Olympias.

And she was still in the hotel, left to learn and train in peace.

"Where am I?" a girl asked as she walked into the library, Salacia turned around and spotted one of Pluto's children. Putting her book down and walked up to her, her paterfamilias had been a child of Pluto, and she owed him a life debt for warning her about the army coming for her.

He was the reason she had enough time to getaway. Even if her paterfamilias was long dead, she guessed this was one way to repay that life debt.

"You're in the Lotus Hotel and Casino," Salacia told her as she put her hands in front of her torso as Bianca looked at her. She had seen her before, but there was a small boy with her last time, and she could recall him playing a card game that she never caught the name of in the end.

But he would always have a smile on his face.

"This place is familiar," she told her.

"You've been here before," Salacia told her. "But of course, you had a small boy with you before."

"Nico... where's Nico?"

"I don't know, I don't know."

"Who am I?"

"Bianca di Angelo. Your name is Bianca di Angelo."

"How do you know me?" Bianca asked her.

"You used to be in this hotel, left-back a few years ago."

"Then I came back, I don't remember anything."

Maybe she could pray to Moneta about Bianca's memory, but she feared that she would ask her to do something. Moneta could take her life for not joining the Roman Army, it was the reason she just didn't pray anymore.

She also had a feeling that Bianca would need her in the following months.

"Where were you?" Salacia asked Bianca as she took her hand and leading her towards her bedroom, so she could rest. "Did you travel very far?"

"California, I woke up in California," Bianca told her, Salacia paused, and she just looked at her with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

"How did you get here?" Salacia asked her.

"I walked, two monsters followed me and told me that I killed their sisters."

"You're in Las Vegas, Bianca, one hundred and twenty-nine hours from California."

"It's been so long, you're the first one who hadn't tried to kill me."

"Tired? You must have had a tiring journey."

"Haven't slept or eaten in days."

"Come on, you can have my bed. I can get you something to eat."

Salacia had once sworn that would never interfere with demigod business, and she had watched many arrive into the hotel and leave to finish their quests. She knew that many had died, but she couldn't leave her paterfamilias' sister to suffer.

"Sleep would be nice," Bianca told her.

When Salacia walked into her room, she spotted another bed and Bianca walked up to it muttering in Italian. She knew that feeling from her childhood, how many times had she been forced to stay awake to finish her sewing to get it done in time for a big festival and there were quite a few each year.

And she still had a habit to sew things for the Gods every year, in time for the festivals that she was allowed to celebrate as a child. She was she had a few things for Pluto somewhere, spending a few thousand years in one spot meant she had collected quite a bit.

"Salacia, daughter of Neptune," a voice said as someone appeared in her room. Glancing at Bianca as she continued to sleep peacefully, before looking at the Goddess. Juno, it was Juno as she looked at her. "There's a war coming, and you will not be left out of it, it's the only way. As long as you're on land, they will come for you and they will kill you to raise Terra."

"There is never just one way, there's a reason we have three fates," Salacia informed her as she put her hands by her sides.

"And yet, you will allow her to go by herself to New Rome."

"She's not going by herself."

"Finally leaving?"

"It would seem I have no choice, for her older brother I will keep an eye on her."

"Older brother?"

"My paterfamilias."

"A life debt then."

"One I will repay, I won't allow her to die for Rome."

"You talk to the protector of New Rome," Juno growled at her and Salacia just looked at her, Juno was like her mother in many ways. Thinking that she would get what she wanted because she was better than her.

Her mother had been the great-granddaughter of Hekate, while Salacia was the bastard daughter of Neptune.

"Yet, both Rome and the Holy Roman Empire are no more. That doesn't fill one with confidence. Nor does it show that you know what you're doing," Salacia informed her.

"You will be going with her anyway."

"Says who? If she wanted to, I could take her to the ocean with her brother. She'd never have to worry about this war."

Juno just looked at her with narrowed eyes Salacia was slightly surprised that Juno hadn't threatened to her kill her. Then, the gods had no power in the hotel and Juno couldn't make her leave if she didn't want to.

"I'll take her to New Rome, but once we get there, you have to give her back her memories or else I'm not setting one foot outside this hotel," Salacia informed her crossing her arms as she felt her heart reaching in her chest. "She won't be able to fight without them, won't be able to use her abilities."

"Fine. But you don't need to know my plans."

Salacia just looked at her, she had already pushed her luck enough and starting a fight with a Goddess wasn't something she wanted to do. Unless she was pushed into doing so, she wished she knew the man's name, it wasn't often that she thought of her paterfamilias, and she had thought he would have faded from her memory by now.

Juno had left without another word, but it left a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had agreed to leave the hotel; the world wouldn't be the same as when she floated onto the island. She knew a lot of things from history books, but she also knew that reading and seeing were two different things.

She never thought she would have to face it, but now she was going to, and she didn't know how she felt about it. She had put her foot in her mouth this time, and there was no going back.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked her, Salacia blinking as she put her hand on her shoulder, looking behind her all she could do was smile.

"Nothing," Salacia informed her.

Bianca looked at her, but before she could say anything. There was a knock on the door and Salacia quickly moved to open it, one of the hotel staff stood in front of her door, handing her a bag and a comb.

"Now I'm just insulted," Salacia muttered to herself, opening her cupboard and all of her staff was gone until she opened the bag and pulled out one of her books. "It would seem we need to leave soon, pretty soon if we want to get there in time."

"Get where?" Bianca asked her. "I don't know who you are, how you are, or your name for that matter."

"Salacia, that's it no last name or a middle name," Salacia told her, so she didn't ask about her missing last name. "Slaves don't have last names, you're a demigod, and we need to get you to New Rome so you can get your memories back."

Salacia had a feeling that something about New Rome was going to annoy her, and that she would want to kill someone.

"Slave?"

"I was born during the Rome Empire."

"So, you're Roman."

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"Slaves aren't considered citizens."

"Now what?" Bianca asked as she watched as Salacia put the bag around her shoulders, making sure it wouldn't pull at her toga. "I don't have anything with me."

"I do, I have quite a few things," Salacia admitted as she put her hand into her bag, pulling out one of her many cards. "I have these things, but I don't have modern things, don't have modern clothing. There's also a random package in this bag, but we should get going. We have a long way to go to get to California."

"As long as I don't have to run," Bianca informed her.

"Aren't there trains and buses?" Salacia asked her, when Bianca just looked at her, she looked at her feet. "I read a lot, and that's how people get around in the more recently added books in the library."

"I didn't think of that."


	4. Chapter Three

Bianca wanted to go through the package before leaving, it would seem that the pieces of paper were useful. At least,  _Bianca_ said they were useful and that it meant that she wouldn’t get arrested for being in the country illegally. It didn’t make any sense to her, but she had to trust Bianca on that one. Even if it gave her the feeling that wouldn’t be able to go to any country without being kicked out of it. 

She had read the reason behind that somewhere, but still, those were words on paper and it didn’t mean she believed everything she had read. Like slavery being illegal, she couldn’t see that happening anywhere anytime soon.

“This makes no sense,” Salacia told Bianca as she looked at everything in the brown paper-bag, she hadn’t even read the information on them. 

“It just is this way,” Bianca informed her, before opening a piece of paper in her hands and then looking at Salacia. “I have a brother?” 

“You do.” 

“I’m going to call him, but I need a rainbow.”

“Why?” 

“Iris Message.” 

Salacia just looked at her, before nodding her head and creating a rainbow with a flash light and some water. Bianca throw a coin from her bag into the water and a dark haired male appeared in front of them, Salacia blinked and turned her head to the side.

“Useful,” she muttered. 

“Bianca? Where are you?” Nico asked her.

“The Lotus Hotel and Casino,” Salacia informed him. 

“You’re Roman,” he pointed out. 

“You’re Greek,” she replied. “Son of Hades, not Pluto.” 

Nico just looked at her, the last time she had seen him they had been the same physical age and Bianca had been two years older than her. How long had it been since they left? Time meant nothing here; meaning, half the time she didn’t know how many years or days passed before she saw someone familiar.

“Juno will give her, her memories back once we get to New Rome,” she informed him, he just looked at her before disappearing. 

“My baby brother’s a pain,” Bianca told her, before someone appeared in her room. “Nico, I wish I could remember.” 

Salacia looked at him, the circles under his eyes were dark. It looked like he had missed quite a bit of sleep, he was worse than when Bianca walked into the library, in fact, both siblings looked like someone had punched them in both eyes.

“Then let’s get going,” Nico told them as Salacia put everything back into the paper-bag and then into the bag around her shoulders. “Jason is at Camp Half-blood and Bianca needs to get to Camp Jupiter.” 

“Everything is packed,” she told the two. 

“But _how_?” Bianca asked her.

“Magic. Hekate, Hecate’s children and grandchildren can use magic.”

Bianca and Nico looked at each other, before shrugging. Salacia looked at the two before allowing Nico to pick her up and grab Bianca’s arm, walking through the nearest shadow and she could have sworn that it felt like her body melted and was reformed on the other side.

“Nico?” a daughter of Bellona asked. 

“I found my sister,” Nico told her. “Bianca, this is Reyna. And this little add on is Salacia, she’s from the Hotel.” 

Salacia looked at them before closing her eyes and tipping backwards, there was something in the air. It felt like she wasn’t getting enough air, the sun was bright and there was too much noise. Everything was too much, far too much and her mind couldn’t handle everything, too much noise and too much too look at.

Before her world went black, she felt arms wrapping themselves around her middle and then she knew no more.

–

“Salacia?” Bianca asked as she came around, she was in a room that she hadn’t seen before and it was dark. A cloth was on her forehead and Bianca was looking at her, like her paterfamilias had looked at one of his dead children. “Say something.” 

“What happened?” Salacia asked her. 

“You stopped breathing,” Reyna bluntly informed her. “Nico got a child of Apollon that he trusted to treat you. He’s little boyfriend said your lungs stopped working.” 

“Once he learnt that you were from the hotel, he guessed that you weren’t used to the chemicals in the air,” Bianca added. 

“The Victorian era,” Salacia agreed. “Born before the Victorian era.” 

“She’s used to fresh air,” Bianca told them.

“Rome, it’s been so long since Rome,” Salacia said without thinking, Nico and a blonde boy walked into the room. She kept an eye on him, but he couldn’t be the male who tried to shoot her, he was younger than he had been. 

“Salacia, this is Will Solace,” Nico told her. “Will, this little add on, is Salacia.” 

“You’ll be in bed for a few days,” Will told her as he took the cloth from her forehead. “You’ve developed a temperature from the shock to your system, even if you’re cooling down faster than I first thought.” 

“Neptune, daughter of Neptune,” Salacia informed him, that was important information for him to have, wasn’t it? 

“Guess I’ve gained another troublesome sibling,” Bianca said as she sat down in the chair next to her bed. The brown paper-bag in her hand, she didn’t really look at any of the items closely before, since she didn’t know what they were. “A fourth one, once Nico intrudes me to our other sister.” 

“Salacia di Angelo,” Nico said. 

“You got your memories back?” Salacia asked her. 

“I did, Juno doesn’t back out from her promises it would seem,” Bianca told her while sighing and pinching her nose. “Unlike Hera, who I wouldn’t trust to watch an egg, and we need to get you normal clothing.” 

“What I’m wearing was _very_ normal the last time I was off that island,” she huffed at her, trying to push herself up. Only to have Bianca help her up and have her sit against a number of pillows behind her. “And there’s going to be a war, we don’t need the Greeks and Romans fighting, not when Terra is trying to kill everyone.” 

“They mean something more modern,” Will admitted as he put another cloth on her forehead, the water was making her head clearer. “That’ll fit in with our time period.” 

“Don’t worry about it, baby sister,” Bianca told her as she finished talking to Reyna and Nico about something. “Will’s going to stay with you, but we’ve figured something out. Not Juno’s plan, but we need something a bit more sane if we’re going to avoid a war.”

“More so if Octavian is involved,” Reyna agreed. 

“Then you can meet Hazel,” Nico told her, Reyna moving towards the door as Will sat down in a free chair. “We shouldn’t be long, you’ll be able to look around in a bit.”

“Too noisy,” Salacia told him. “Too much.” 

“Try to get some sleep, we’ll be back,” Bianca told her. 

“Okay,” Salacia said as she closed her eyes, she didn’t know that Will was moving her to lay back down, so she would be comfortable. She wouldn’t run, she owed her cousin a life debt and she would repay it. 


End file.
